


The Gift

by Littlewinns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewinns/pseuds/Littlewinns
Summary: After Alex come out, Winn sends her a special present, with a note.This started out as an Alex/Winn bit, then evolved to include Maggie, then again to include less Winn.





	The Gift

There was a knock at the door. Alex fetched her pistol from the kitchen drawer before answering.

"I know I'm not the person to judge, but do you think that might be overkill?" Maggie asked from the kitchen.

Alex glanced at the gun in her hand, as though she hadn't even noticed she'd picked it up. 

"You can't be too careful." Alex said, looking through the peephole. Maggie let it go. Over the past few months, it had become clear to her that Alex's training had been a lot more intense than her own.

Alex lowered her gun, hid it behind the door as she opened it. "I.D.?" she asked.

The delivery guy outside was not prepared for this. He awkwardly fumbled for his identification, while trying to keep hold of the large box in his hands. It was not at all graceful. Eventually, he held it out, and Alex took it with her free hand. She examined it carefully.

Maggie moved to within sight of the door. 

"Hey, Steve," she said, apologetically. Steve the Delivery Guy brought stuff to the station sometimes. She could have put a stop to all this. But it was fun to watch Alex make him squirm a little.

"Hey, Maggie," replied Steve, the Delivery Guy.

Alex handed back the ID between two fingers. "Who's it from?"

"Er, hang on..." Steve the Delivery Guy said, fumbling some more. He tried to hand Alex the box, but she didn't move. Eventually, he put the box down, and brought up the details on the scanner. "A Winslow Scott. Junior."

"Schott. Ess-see-AICH-oh-tee-tee," Alex said, quickly, finally clicking the safety back on, and putting the gun down in the nearest surface she could find, being careful to keep it hidden from Steve the Delivery Guy's view.

"Oh, sorry", Steve the Delivery Guy said, as he sluggishly watched her take the box from by his feet, handing it to Maggie in a single movement; and then as she snatched the scanner out his hand, quickly finding the stylus, and signing. The scanner and the stylus were back in his hands before he knew what was going on.

"Thanks, Steve." Alex said, giving a facetious grin before closing the door forcefully behind her.

"You know," Maggie said, as Alex took the box from her, "I like that you're..." she searched for the right word, " _intense_ about visitors."

"What? He could have been anyone." Alex said, peeling off the envelope taped to the box that read 'READ ME FIRST' in large, friendly letters. She tore it open, and scanned the note inside. She started to grin.

"What is it? What'd he get you?" Maggie asked.

Alex cleared her throat, theatrically, and put on a sing-song voice.

"Alex, It's kind of become a tradition that when one of my friends starts a new phase of their lives, I make them a suit. I'm sorry that you didn't feel comfortable including me in your journey until now, but I'm glad that you have, and I don't want you to miss out."

"Awww!" Maggie said, half-mockingly.

Alex continued, "I wasn't sure about the design, if it was maybe a stereotype or not, and if it is, that's entirely my bad; but I wanted you to have something you could get some practical use out of."

Alex turned more towards Maggie, gesturing that this next part was about her.

"I also wanted to say that I think Maggie's great, i think you'll be very happy together, and I'm gonna work on making my pool game less dangerous, so she can have a more evenly matched opponent sometimes." Alex said, laughing, her smile wide, turning to confusion as she read ahead. "Just take it easy on her when she gets upset for no reason sometimes, broken homes do weird things to all of us."

"DID YOU-" Maggie started.

"No, I don't know how he knows about that," Alex reassured her. "But I know he won't tell anyone else, either." She continued to read.

"Good luck on your mission, Agent Danvers. I'm proud of you. Your friend, Winn"

Maggie's attention moved to the box, but Alex interrupted her. 

"P.S!" Alex said, raising her arm for attention, "It's DEO rated, so stray bullets shouldn't be a problem for you, but if it turns out Maggie's a sleeper agent for the PsyCorps, you're on your own. Winky face." Alex lowered the letter, her face screwed up. "I don't get it."

"Open it up." Maggie said.

Alex got a knife from the kitchen, cut open the parcel tape, and did as she was told. When she saw what was inside...

Alex brought her hands up to her mouth in shock, and Maggie rushed to get the knife out of her hand, before she injured herself. Alex's eyes were welling up with tears. Maggie put the knife down on the table, and looked inside.

She saw a black dinner jacket, rumpled slightly, from where it had moved around in transit; tucked inside, a white dress shirt, with an untied black bow tie around the collar. The depth of the pile made the suggestion there were some pants in there.

Maggie looked puzzled. "He bought you a tuxedo?" she asked.

"No," Alex responded, tearfully. "He _made_ me a tuxedo."

"He can make clothes?" Maggie said, pulling the jacket out of the of the box to examine it more closely.

"He made Supergirl's suit."

Maggie held back a grin, despite herself. This was a big deal. She held the jacket up against Alex's body, to check the size.

"So, the bulletproof thing? That's legit?" she asked.

"Oh, definitely." Alex answered. "Why? Is that a thing?" she asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, yeah."

"A _lesbian_ thing?" Alex asked, incredulous.

Maggie sighed, knowingly. Little baby gay, still so much to learn.

"Well, I don't know what the-" Maggie picked up the note, scanned it for whatever ridiculous thing Winn had written, "-'PsyCorps' is, but the stray bullet thing... yeah, it's... kind of a big deal." she said. "Now, Agent Danvers," she said, letting the jacket fall into Alex's arms as she pulled the pants out of the box and shoved them towards her lover, "go put this thing on."

"For like, what, a whole minute?" Alex joked, carrying the suit over to the bed.

"That's your mission, should you choose to accept it, Double-Oh-Sixty-Nine." Alex pulled a fake shocked face, and put on a ridiculous Southern Belle accent.

"Why, Ms. Sawyer, you are _brazen_!"

"That's why you love me, Danvers." The words were out of her mouth before she knew she was saying them. She was right, she knew it. They loved each other. But they weren't _there_ yet. Maggie wasn't ready to say the words, not really; and given how much Alex was concentrating on getting changed, neither was she. 

It wasn't an awkward pause, exactly; but Maggie was very aware of how much they weren't awkwardly pausing.

"So," Alex said, now undressed, except for the dress shirt, which she was buttoning up, "do you know how to tie a bow tie?"


End file.
